Wizards in Hollywood
by JHABEA143
Summary: Alex Russo auditions for The Voice and Max gets called to Hollywood to star in a movie. Read to find out what'll happen when the Russos reach Hollywood. Enjoy and R & R
1. Starting Out

**WIZARDS IN HOLLYWOOD**

Summary: Alex Russo auditions for The Voice and Max gets called to Hollywood to star in a movie. Read to find out what'll happen when The Russos reach Hollywood. Alex R. & Max R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters here.

**Chapter 1**

Alex POV

Mason and I were sitting on the couch watching The Voice on TV.

_Alex:_ Don't these people have anything better to do with their lives other than audition for some TV show?

_Mason: _It's their passion love! Like your passion is art.

_Alex:_ Well yeah, but…

I get cut off by the sound of Justin's annoying voice as he flashes inside the room.

_Justin:_ Hey guys! I'm back!

Mom and Dad quickly greet their eldest son. I don't even see the point in that. I mean it's not like he's been gone forever, just 5 months.

_Alex:_ Oh great! You're back!

I say with as much sarcasm as possible.

_Justin:_ Alex that's the way I left you 5 months ago, crashed on the couch in front of the TV. Did you do anything while I was gone?

_Teresa:_ Yeah! She insults the artists on The Voice!

Thanks for the support mom!

_Alex:_ It's not an insult! It's a critique. Plus they're not even that good.

_Justin:_ At least those people actually have a life. Unlike someone I know.

I stand up in front of Justin. How dare he think I don't have a life! Sure it's not the most productive one, but it's still a life.

_Alex:_ You know what Justin, I'll take you up on that offer! I'll audition for The Voice and I WILL win!

_Justin:_ You…actually trying? Hahahaha. Nice one.

How dare that nerd laugh at me!

_Alex:_ I'm serious! I WILL win! And when I win, you will have to tell everybody that I'm better than you.

_Justin:_ And if you lose you'll be cleaning up the halls of Wiztech for 2 weeks.

_Alex:_ You're on!

I head upstairs to my room to get ready for Max's play tonight; I still can't believe how much he's changed since the wizard competition about a year ago.

Max POV

_Max:_ Cmmon guys! We're gonna be late! I have to be there early.

_Teresa:_ Max, just go on ahead with Alex and Mason. It might take a while for your father to squeeze into his suit!

_Jerry:_ It's not my fault. When I tried it on it fit me just right.

_Alex:_ Dad that was 3 weeks ago. And we both know you've eaten a lot this past few weeks!

_Max:_ Alright fine! I'm just gonna go on ahead. See you guys there. Don't be late!

My family can be such a handful sometimes! But what can I do, you can't pick your family, you just gotta live with them. I just hope they get there on time. Alex and Mason follow behind me as we take a cab to Tribeca Prep. Fortunately we got there about 30 minutes before the play starts, just enough time for me to prepare for my role of Hamlet.

_Max (Hamlet):_ To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

After the play Mr. Laritate called me to his office. I wonder why, I mean, I didn't do anything wrong. Well, not this week at least.

_Max:_ Mr. Laritate whatever it is, I promise you I didn't do it, I was too busy with the play to prank the school this week.

_Mr. Laritate:_ No Max, this isn't about any evil plot you have or did to the school. The reason I called you here is because you've impressed me this past year with your academics and extracurricular activities.

_Max:_ Wow! Mr. Laritate thank you, that really means a lot coming from you.

_Mr. Laritate:_ Well, you deserve it. I'm still trying to figure out how one of the school's most random students ends up being the class salutatorian and the school's best actor.

_Max:_ Well Mr. Laritate, let's just say I wanna be a better man. Now that my dad told me I would own the subshop one day.

_Mr. Laritate:_ That's very noble of you Mr. Russo. But I didn't just call you here to praise you.

Mr. Laritate takes out a brochure from his drawer and gives it to me.

_Mr. Laritate:_ This is a brochure for an acting camp in Los Angeles. It's just a summer camp where they train and help you improve your acting skills.

_Max:_ Me? Acting school? Mr. Laritate are you sure I'm the Max Russo you're talking about? Maybe you've mistaken me for another Max Russo. I mean Max Russo is a very popular name!

_Mr. Laritate:_ Yes Max, I'm sure you're the Max Russo I'm talking about. This summer camp will do you wonders. Just think about it.

_Max:_ I will Mr. Laritate, thanks for the chance.

That was all I could say before I left the room and took a cab home. Am I cut out for acting school? That place would be filled by other actors, actors better than me! What if I choke or forget my lines or trip!

_Max:_ Uuggh….. I better just sleep on this.

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I wrote it with my sister. And Justin doesn't have much of a role here since he has Wiztech already I didn't see the point in giving him a Hollywood job. ALL reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome. So please R&R.**


	2. Decided

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters here.

**Chapter 2**

Max POV

I was laying on my bed still thinking about Mr. Laritate's offer.

_Max: _Am I ready for this?

I slept with this question on my head. When I woke up I still can't stop thinking about what Mr. Laritate offered me. I fixed myself and headed downstairs. I saw Mason in the kitchen.

_Max: _Hey Mason, where's everybody?

_Mason:_ Your Mom and Dad are at the subshop and Alex, well, she's still sleeping as usual.

Well, seeing as he's here, I might as well ask him.

_Max:_ Oh. Hey can I ask you something?

_Mason:_ Sure, what is it? If you're gonna ask me if I could turn you into a werewolf, the answer is NO.

_Max:_ What? No! I gave that dream up a long time ago. But if you wanted to, I won't stop you.

_Mason:_ (chuckles) Max what's your question?

_Max:_ I was going to ask you for advice. Mr. Laritate offered me a chance to join an acting camp this summer and I'm not sure if I should do it or not. What do you think?

_Mason:_ Well, it would be a good opportunity for you so you could improve your acting skills. It's really up to you, but if you make a decision make sure that you're happy about it so you won't regret anything.

_Max:_ Okay, thank you Mason.

_Mason:_ Nice to know I could help you mate!

Mason's advice really helped me. So after breakfast, I went to Tribeca Prep to talk to Mr. Laritate. When I arrived to Tribeca Prep, I knocked on his office door, when he told me to come in, I did.

_Max:_ Hey Mr. Laritate!

_Mr. Laritate:_ Oh hello there Max. What are you doing here? It's a Saturday and I don't believe I gave you Saturday detention.

_Max:_ Well, I thought about your offer.

_Mr. Laritate:_ Really? And what have you decided?

_Max:_ I've decided that I'll go to the camp.

_Mr. Laritate:_ Good for you Max! I knew you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity. I see a bright future ahead of you.

When I left Mr. Laritate's office, I felt pretty good about myself. Now I just gotta tell my family about this. I got home and saw that everybody's doing what they usually do; Alex was crashed in the couch with Mason, Mom was cooking in the kitchen and Dad was eating what mom had already cooked.

_Max:_ Hey guys I need to tell you something.

Mom and Dad quickly approached me with an indescribable look on their faces. I could tell they were nervous, except for Alex, she didn't really care.

_Teresa:_ Are you in trouble again?

_Jerry:_ What did you do this time?

_Max:_ I didn't do anything wrong, well not this week at least.

_Teresa:_ Oh good. What is it then?

_Max:_ Mr. Laritate offered me this training camp …

_Alex:_ Training camp? Why, does he want you to be a cowboy now?

Alex then starts laughing at what she thinks is a clever joke!

_Max:_ What? No! It's a training camp for acting and I said yes.

_Teresa:_ Max that's great. I'm so proud of you.

_Jerry:_ Why didn't you tell us before?

_Max:_ I was afraid to see your reactions.

_Teresa:_ Oh! Come here Mijito.

Mom hugged me in one of the tightest, most suffocating hugs ever.

_Teresa:_ My little baby's all grown up! Promise me you'll always be my little Maxi even if you're a big shot actor already!

Then Alex stood up grabbed her phone and took a picture of Mom hugging me.

_Alex:_ Ahahahah! Does Maxi want his bottle and teddy too?

Alex is enjoying this way too much for my liking.

_Mason:_ Where is this camp anyway?

_Max:_ It's in LA, specifically Hollywood.

_Alex:_ That means were both going to LA.

_Max:_ What? Why?

_Alex:_ I'm auditioning for The Voice.

_Max:_ The Voice? I thought you hated that show.

_Mason:_ She does but she has no choice cause if she doesn't she'll be cleaning up Wiztech for 2 weeks.

_Max:_ Really? Well then, I guess you better win. Best of luck! When's the audition?

_Alex:_ In two weeks.

_Jerry:_ Great you guys just go there together. That way we'll save money.

Classic Dad! Always looking for ways to save money!

**Shout out to ****xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**** and ****DynamicLala**** :D**

**R&R**


	3. Trip to Hollywood

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Alex POV

Mason: Alex, Love wake up.

Alex: Ugghh. Go away! It's Saturday and I won't wake up till tomorrow!

I retort as I TRY to sleep again.

Mason: [chuckles] fine love. But if you don't wake up, you're gonna miss your audition and will have to clean Wiztech.

I hear Mason get up and walk to the door. He's always doing this to me!

Alex: Fine I'm up. I'm up.

Mason: I knew you wouldn't wanna miss your audition. Now fix yourself and join us downstairs.

Alex: Or I could just do this.

I take out my wand from my dresser and cast a shower spell on me, then I use it to pack my bags. I smile at him, proud of my work and he smiles back with that cheeky smile of his that always melts my heart.

Mason: Alright then, let's go downstairs.

He took my hand and we went downstairs, with my suitcase following us.

Max POV

Max: [fixing himself in the mirror]

Today's the day we go to LA for Acting Camp and Alex's audition. I'm so excited I couldn't sleep so I woke up early, which is very unusual for me. I read the brochure again for the twelfth time. What if I'm not cut out for this, I mean I haven't been on any major plays, what if the other kids laugh at me, what if I make a fool out of myself. A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

Teresa: Oh Max, you're up!

Max: Yeah I couldn't sleep last night.

Teresa: [sees the worry on Max's face] You'll be fine mijito. You don't have to worry about anything.

Max: But mom. Those kids are real actors, what if they laugh at me. The only acting I've ever done is at school and….

Teresa: And you were very good at it. Look honey, no matter what happens you'll always be my favorite actor. Besides, that camp isn't just for Hollywood actors, I'm sure lots of new actors like yourself are gonna be there.

Max: Thanks mom.

Teresa: [hugs him] You can do it mijito. All you have to do is believe in yourself. [breaks the hug] Now let's go, everybody's waiting downstairs.

When mom and I got downstairs, everybody indeed was ready, there was dad on the counter and Mason, Alex and Harper on the couch, Justin and Juliet will just meet us there since Justin still has to finish some things at Wiztech. After we had breakfast we all went outside where a van was waiting for us. I decided to ride shotgun since I'm the only single person in this trip, and there'll probably be lots of hand holding and cuddling in the back. Mom and Dad sat on the seats behind me, while Mason, Alex and Harper were at the backseats.

We were already halfway through the trip and the only thing that could be heard was the engine, and Alex's complaints about the long trip while Mason tries to keep her from shouting.

Alex: ugghh! This is so boring! How long 'til we get there?

Jerry: We're halfway there honey.

Alex: Halfway?! More of this boredom?! Ugghh! You know Dad we could've gotten there a lot sooner if we just used my way.

Teresa: Alex, you know what we talked about! Your way is easier but it is also cheating. Plus you know I don't like your way, it's so uncomfortable. My ears get blocked and I get dizzy.

Alex: Don't you think that's better than this?

Teresa: Alex!

Mom warned Alex, she's always hated us using magic. And Alex, well, pretty much everybody here knows it. That's probably why Alex gave up complaining and just rested her head on Mason's shoulder. I just plug in my earphones and listen to some music, for the rest of the trip.

Alex POV

After that argument with mom, which I knew I couldn't win, I just decided to sleep on Mason's shoulder as he wraps his arm around me. And right then and there, I felt so perfect, so at peace and all thoughts and complaints just escaped my mind.

_After a while_

I was fully at peace in Mason land when I felt someone shake my shoulder and heard the most gorgeous British accent ever.

Mason: [gently shakes Alex] Alex, love, we're here.

I wake up, only because I wanted to get out of this car ASAP, and the fact that Mason woke me also helped a bit.

Alex: Finally! [stretches a bit]

The car stopped in front of a hotel and we all got out. The place looked gorgeous! It almost made me feel bad that we weren't staying here, knowing Dad it was probably some cheap motel. Which made what he said next most shocking.

Jerry: Alright guys this is where were staying.

**AN: Guys sorry for the super late update. I just got caught up with school, I didn't have time to write. But now I promise I'll try to upload a new chapter every week. **

**BTW has anyone seen the Getaway trailer? I have, and it is awesome! I can't wait for the real thing :D**


End file.
